Whipped Cream
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: The coquettish James Vega is deemed the only one suitable enough in the kitchen to bake Commander Shepard a cake for her birthday but when a casual flirtation sets both them aflame things end up getting more than a little sticky. -rated M for smut and language-


**The Cake. Another shameless smut entry because lately I **_**have **_**been just that horny.**

From what Kate Shepard could tell James was having an intense battle with the icing piper as he struggled to strangle the white goop out properly and onto the cake in front of him. He looked comically hilarious, eyebrows pinched and the muscles along his back rippling in exertion, Shepard was thoroughly amused.

In truth she knew she shouldn't be spying on her poor Lieutenant, it seemed almost unfair that she was spoiling her own surprise of the decadent dessert by peeking in on him now. On the other hand, watching her flirty LT smeared in both flour and remnants of cocoa powder was all too tempting, so she continued to watch him carefully.

"Shit," James suddenly swore under his breath, licking a fleck of icing off his thumb absentmindedly, glaring at the slowly shifting cake. "This damn thing just won't sit straight." He grumbled to himself, trying to mold the cake back into shape with his hands.

Shepard stifled a snort, covering her mouth with her hand as the wrinkles on James's forehead furrowed even deeper, chewing on his lower lip in immense frustration.

"The Commander is damn lucky she's got such a _kind _LT who'll make her a birthday cake." James mumbled to himself, picking up the bowl of egg, butter and flour and stirring it together ferociously. "All the others are hopeless in the kitchen, _especially _Garrus."

"Having fun Lieutenant?" Shepard asked, unable to hide any longer, "you're damn lucky no one else is around to see you talking to yourself over a simple cake."

Looking up, startled, James's brown eyes widened to astronomical sizes as he took into account Shepard's presence. Immediately he dropped the mixing bowl and it's contents splattered across the floor, spatula flying.

"S-Shepard!" He choked out, hands flopping limply at his sides, tan skin paling to a odd caramel like complexion. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, words quick, sloppy and embarrassed.

Chuckling, Shepard eyed him curiously, thumb pressed to her bottom lip, "wondering what in the world my LT is doing in the kitchen of all places."

Flustered, James tried to wipe a clot of flour off the counter but only succeeded in spilling it down the front of his pants. "Fuck," he hissed, trying to rub out the white with no avail, "well if you have to know I was _trying _to make you a birthday cake. Surprise." He said flatly, shrugging his shoulders minimally, as if accepting defeat.

Shaking her head in amusement, Shepard stepped closer, finger dipping into the icing disaster that was James's cake. Teasingly, she brought the icing digit to her mouth and slowly but surely licked it off.

James watched her with mortified embarrassment, jaw dropping as her pert mouth enveloped her finger so surely and confidently. Swallowing thickly, James turned his gaze away from his Commanders mouth and to the troublesome cake.

"This is actually pretty tasty," Shepard admitted, finger diving in for another go except for this time she raised her finger to James's mouth, cocking a plucked brow at him. "Taste?"

A million thoughts ran through James's mind as Shepard's tempting finger hovered above his lips, thoughts that made his entire skin flush. Desperately he gazed at her, looking for some kind of hint as to what madness was going through _her _mind but he received none.

Concluding James did not want a taste, Shepard said, "well it's your loss_" but before she could pop her finger back in her mouth a strong hand grabbed her wrist and guided her fingertip into his own awaiting cavity.

Shocked at her Lieutenants boldness, Shepard said nothing as James's eyes slide closed and his warm, wet tongue swirled around her already cleaned pointer. She never believed James would actually jump to her delicately placed bait, originally just hoping to get a rise out of him. Sadly, before Shepard could even really comprehend what just happened it was over, James's eyes reopened and her finger fell from his lips.

A heavy silence fell over the two of them, Shepard mindblowingly confused and James stricken with shame at his lack of control.

"Sorry," James grumbled, rubbing at his jaw tensely, "I was out of line and I shouldn't have_" But before he could finish his apology small, sweet lips took his own.

The kiss lasted only moments and James didn't even have time to participate, but when Shepard pulled away she was out of breath regardless. Her grey eyes were hazy and a misplaced strand of inky hair had tangled itself across her brow.

Smiling shyly Shepard said, "and I always thought you were nothing more than a shameless flirt."

Blinking back doubts and all the warnings going off in his head, James took her chin in his fingers, pleasantly distracted by a smudge of icing on her upper lip and spoke. "Oh Lola you wound me, I'm _so _much more." Then he kissed her, instantly going for her upper lip.

This time there was no awkward drawback, the kiss deepened as everything was forgotten, the only sensation worth feeling was James's insistent teeth nibbling at her lower lip.

Hungry for more, James shimmied Shepard backwards until her hips were biting into the counter, his own thighs pressing her against the hard surface, fingers clasping the edge.

Sighing into James's mouth, Shepard's restless fingers tip toed up James's back, pausing every once and again to momentarily contrast the immense mass of his muscles. The dips and dives of James's shoulder blades were another spot of intrigue, falling and cascading over the sheer strength. Finally, Shepard's hands reached the back of his neck, eager hands twirling and twining themselves in James's short dark locks.

James's reaction to this was to swear softly in Spanish, his lips growing even more deprived and wanting, white ivories trailing across the bridge of her jaw line, praising her flesh. Losing self awareness and control, James foolhardily shifted Shepard so much so that he carelessly knocked over half a dozen measuring cups and the carton of eggs.

This caused Shepard to pause, disconnecting her lips from James's and looking at the mess. "Someone is going to have to clean that up . . ." she trailed off as James began placing scorching kisses down the column of her neck, "but not right now."

Humming happily at her answer, James instead snaked his hands underneath Shepard's butt, shifting her upwards so she was now seated on the counter. Squeaking adorably in surprise at the movement, Shepard's boobs were now a few scant inches from James's nose.

Looking up to meet Shepard's eyes as if asking for permission, James's received the wanton mewl of acceptance so he continued excitedly. First he took time to press tender, chaste smooches to both breasts and then the centre of her chest, smiling childishly as Shepard squirmed against him. He then unceremoniously pushed her military grade uniform up her torso until it reached her collar bone where then Shepard swiftly wriggled out of it.

James chortled huskily at Shepard's classic black sports bra, the tops of her breasts peeking over the spandex, ready to play. Calloused fingers brushed against the bottom of her bra causing Shepard to suck in a shaky breath.

"Your armor is hot don't get me wrong but I didn't know it was hiding these," James murmured appreciatively. "You should just walk around the ship half naked all the time."

To this Shepard let out a small giggle, sitting upwards so she could press sweet kisses atop James's head, his hair the smell of grease and gunfire a comfortable familiarity.

"Yes, I'm sure Joker and the rest would love that . . . well _actually _they might." Shepard breathed into James's ear, devilish tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

To that James growled, large hands cupping her heaving ribcage, nose running along the seam of her bra. "Forget I mentioned that, those pendejo's might go thinking you're up for grabs or something."

"Well, am I?" Shepard asked, tone light but eyes looking for an answer.

"Erm, no." James grumbled, fighting off a strong blush, "you're not I guess, I mean unless you'd like to stop right now and forget this ever happened."

"James," Shepard whispered, guiding his eyes to meet hers, "this is not something I'm willing to forfeit so easily."

Letting out a dry, relieved laugh James nodded, "good, I was hoping you'd say that now if I could continue my _investigation._"

"Go right ahead," Shepard said, leaning back so her spine was pressed against the cool tiles of the the backsplash.

Almost greedily, James took her breasts in his hands, giving them a quick experimental roll before deciding that they were indeed perfectly sized, an exact handful. So, without further ado James made work of pleasuring Shepard so that by the time he was done with her his name would be the only one she'd shout out in climax. Kisses turned to delicate nibbles and magically Shepard's bra was quickly disposed of, abandoned in the mess on the floor. James ensured he paid equal attention to the hot sticky mass at the center of her thighs, fingering her not so subtly through her pants.

Soon Shepard was panting and moaning so loudly she ducked her face from view trying to stifle the sounds she was making. Her legs were now hooked around James's waist, fingernails biting into his neck and back as she pressed herself against him.

"Say goodbye to pants," James thrummed, making quick work of Shepard's belt buckle, ripping off the article in one jerk.

Then with such purpose, James's dropped kisses up the entire length of her leg until placing a quick kiss to the sexily teasing bow on her black panties. Shepard inhaled through her teeth, ripping her hair out of it's pony tail and allowing it to cascade around her shoulder like a tarry tornado.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," James rumbled, wrapping his fist in the black tendrils then inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "Strawberry shampoo, how old are you, five?" James teased, treading her hair through his fingers slowly.

Shepard scoffed, "it smells good, why you have a problem with my hair product?"

"No," James digressed hastily, "it's pretty cute actually."

"Cute? Commanders and honoured war heroes aren't suppose to be _cute_." Shepard pointed out, her hands slowly pushing James's shirt up to expose his gorgeously dark treasure trail.

"Well, I guess you're the exception then." James joked, pressing two butterfly kisses to the inside of her thighs.

"As payment for such an insult I believe it's time you too lost some clothing," Shepard mumbled quickly, eyeing him hungrily as she forced the tight fitting shirt he was wearing over his head, leaning in to press a kiss against the scar biting into his lower lip.

Disposing of James's shirt it revealed a hard, toned body freckled in scars, bullet wounds and a spatter of moles. Smiling dangerously, Shepard's fingers cascaded down the front of his chest, tickling past his already pebbled nipples. She paused an inch before his pant line, as if unsure what her next move was.

"Don't worry," he breathed, eyes closed, thick breath heating the space between them. "You can touch me wherever. I-I don't mind."

Nodding, Shepard now emblazoned bit teasingly as his collarbone causing James to grunt, shifting herself off the counter and onto the messy floor so her tongue could lap at his hips as her hands made quick work of his zipper and buttons. Quickly and with signature precision, Shepard wriggled James's flour stained pants downwards, guiding them over the curve of his bottom.

Once to his knees, James stepped out of them and kicked them down the kitchen galley, neglecting the pile of broken egg shells and clattered cooking tools. Groaning, James grabbed Shepard's hair as he pressed her head against him, ignoring her squeals as the forgotten cake became squashed underneath her knees.

"Oops," he said, "I suppose I'll have to do something about that."

Sliding closer to Shepard, scooping her into his lap, lips ghosting over her ribs, James sensually and carefully began licking off the traces of icing and cake. Leaving dripping trails of saliva and moist flesh in his wake, brown eyes meeting hers as he took the final stroke.

"James," Shepard gasped brokenly, a one worded plea.

Wasting no time, James's diverted his attention to the soaked panties and apex of her thighs, strong able fingers stroking her through the fabric. Crying out, Shepard was quite desperate to rid herself of her underclothes, digging her fingers under the layer of cloth and tugging them downwards.

This caused James to snigger, thoroughly enjoying the rapid effect he was having on the Commander. With the panties gone he could now begin the _real _work, submerging two fingers into her Jame not so subtly rolled them within her. To this Shepard let out a cry that she tried to bury with her hands, hips receptive to every motion James made.

Fingering her clit excitedly, James felt her tighten and wither around him as she cried and moaned furiously, hips buckling. She was such a beautifully fierce creature, even in the throes of passion her cheeks flushed and her raw lips calling his name she was as untamed as flame.

Gritting his teeth James dug in even harder, four fingers now inserted in her dripping sex as he ran her wild with his insistence teasing of her clit.

"J-James!" She heaved breathlessly, hips spurring against him, toes crinkling as she felt the stiff wave of her oncoming climax, "I-I'm going to_"

She was broken off by James inserting his thumb into her and lavishing her completely; this motion sent her over the edge, body becoming jello in his arms. Satisfied with his expert work, James removed his fingers and licked them off quickly and silently as his opposite hand tenderly stroked her quivering lips to complete her finish.

It took the Commander a few moments of bodiless gasping at the thrill of such a satisying orgasim before she was able to sit up again, smirking slyly. Ever so slightly rolling her hips against his, draping her arms around the back of his neck. "I believe it's your turn, time to get these boxers off of you."

More excited than he could express in words, James complied instantly as he wriggled his bottom and tugged his grey briefs off and also left them neglected on the floor. In a split moment Shepard as entranced, _so big _she thought to herself as her hands slide down his front before resting on his narrow hips.

Grinning up at him, Shepard tortured him sweetly as she blew cold huffs of air over his tingling phallus, both her legs on either side of his own. Then, like the tease she was, she took his balls in her left hand as a small tongue ran the length deliberately slow.

James grunted, eyes squeezing shut as he felt the insufferable heat of want spit fire in his gut, sizzling and sweltering. Paying attention to his balls, rolling them within her palm like dice Shepard did her job _deliciously _well. James knew he was good with his hands but Shepard's seamless combination of both her mouth and trained fingers was causing him to toe the line of a premature finish.

"James," Shepherd whispered, tonguing his slit cruelly, "tell me how you want it." Her tone was a rich and sexy and the way her eyes met him made him lose all composure.

"Fast," he gasped out, fists clenching and unclenching as if to restrain himself. "D-do it fast."

Humming her amusement Shepard said no more, tossing aside her past methods she took him now fully in her mouth and sucked _hard. _Instantaneously, James let out a guttural groan as her head bobbed up and down at the quickest of rates, enveloping him.

Panting like a wild, deranged animal James lost control of himself as he became a full gunned machine of lust, blunt fingernails digging into Shepard's backside, scraping across her bottom. Then, all too quickly, he was about to cum and before he even had time to issue Shepard a warning she engulfed him for his base to his tip and he came undone.

In his haze he could hear the wet gush of his cum splatter on Shepard's flesh, as she giggled and delicately licked his member clean. Rocked from his head to his toes, James had never felt so immobile after oral. It was as if he'd lost all bodily function and was now completely at mercy of the vixen straddling him so temptingly so.

"Lieutenant," Shepard murmured in his ear, "you got your cum _all _over my face and hair, you're _so _selfish."

James cock twitched again at her dirty words, cracking an eye open to see her statement was indeed correct. Similar to the icing that had started this whole event, his own seed was dashed across the bridge of her nose and clotted in her black hair.

Stirring from his wake, James wiped away the specks of jizz from her face, catching the droplets upon his finger.

Pressing her breasts against him, Shepard licked the fleck off innocently and leaned back so he could fully take her in. Tar hair was a mess of knots and frizz and it stuck to her lips and fell down past her breasts, wide hips met sculpted thighs and he couldn't help but notice four slash like scars on her right hip bone.

"James," she said softly, catching his wandering eyes, "_fuck _me."

That simple, direct phrase made all thoughts and considerations come to a halt. As if possessed by a beast he took her roughly, flipping her over and scooping her hips upwards so her ass was being tickled by his stiff cock. Bending over her he brushed against her opening several times, kissing down her spine and biting at the sweet little indents at the base of her back before thrusting inside her.

Screaming out in pleasurable pain, Shepard whined deep in her throat as he plummeted in deeper than any before. The smack of flesh echoed throughout the room as James plunged in again and again, jack hammering her mercilessly.

Desperate to keep up the insane pace, Shepard wriggled her hips against him creating the sensual friction of her rear against his girth. Clenching her ass around his vicious cock ensured all was equal as James's rhythm was thrown off kilter at the surprise surge of warmth.

"Kate," he uttered throatily, "that's cheating." Then as if looking for revenge he brought himself almost fully out of her before slamming back inside.

The force of his thrust caused Shepard's arms to weaken and soon she fully pressed against the chilled tile floor, taking in every shot James took at her. Now fully at the advantage James only moved faster, like a maniac he pounded into her hands gripping her hips for support as he continued.

Soon James knew he was drawing near and as if to prolong his climax he rolled his hips a half dozen times to elongate the effect. He knew Shepard too was done when he felt her still beneath him, her calls silenced as she went limp. Thrusting a handful more times James too came, sliding out at the last second, splooge splattering on Shepard's backside and the floor beneath them.

Weak and completely fulfilled, James crumbled atop his heaving lover, laughing breathlessly as she tried to get a reaction out him by stroking the backs of his calves. Once recovered, James stirred, pulling himself off Shepard and tugging her once again on to his lap.

Now when their eyes met their was something more than pure want; although stark naked and both covered in either semen or cake batter they took the time to study each other, as if they had never seen one another before.

"James," she said, voice hoarse, "what now?"

James nuzzled her affectionately, pressing soft kisses over where he had left angry bite marks and sores, "well firstly let's get you cleaned up, you're a mess."

"You're no looker either at the moment," Shepard snapped back, pulling herself off James's lap to stand straight in all her nude glory. "Come, let's go to my cabin."

Watching her James also stood, "come here, let me carry you." He offered, extending his arms.

Shepard eyed him warily, "I'm not a child nor your bride I don't think that's exactly appropriate. Besides, I can walk."

Sighing at her stubbornness, James rolled his eyes and lunged at her, grabbing her waist and tossing her over his shoulder so her bare ass hung near his face.

Letting out an indignant scream, Shepard slapped at his backside as James paraded her through the vacant mess and towards the elevator. Ignoring her protests he hit the cabin button and clutched onto Shepard as she cursed at him endlessly. Once they arrived at her quarters he sauntered forward, the door sliding open and once down the stairs he tossed her on the unmade bed.

"You _asshole, _I'll have you know you're going to be paying for that_" Shepard's complaints were suffocated as James leapt atop of her and kissed her passionately.

The kiss lasted only a few moments before James pulled away, fingers drifting down the crook of her hips. "Get some sleep, Shepard. You'll have time to bitch at me tomorrow." He joked, shuffling underneath the blankets.

"Bastard," Shepard huffed unable to keep the smile off her face, snuggling closer to James's heat.

Quickly sleep overcame both of them and they never even thought to consider the mess they had left behind. The following morning as the two lovers slept on Specialist Traynor came in to grab a certain datapad she had forgotten in the crew quarters when out the corner of her eye she saw the disaster. At first she was at a complete loss as to what could have even _possibly _happened, everyone was suppose to be on shore leave. But then as she went closer to investigate and she saw the heaps of clothing and the familiar grease stained shirt of a certain muscled Lieutenant she knew.

With a knowing smile Traynor took a pitying look at the cake and cut herself a piece of the dessert, grabbing a fork and plate she took a small bite.

"Mm, that's actually _pretty _good." She concluded, shaking her head one more time before continuing on her way.

**Umm yep that's all I got. See ya**

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
